


At Christmas

by TragicLove



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: Taylor and Zac share their yearly Christmas tradition.





	At Christmas

It was just past one in the morning, Christmas Eve was over, all of the gifts were out on proud display underneath the tree. Everyone else in the house had long gone to bed, the kids eagerly awaiting morning to see what Santa had brought for them. Zac liked to be the one to put the gifts out, arrange them just so. He remembered the joy of being a kid on Christmas, but as he sat back on the couch surveying his handy work, he was sure that it didn’t even come close to the joy of playing Santa for your own kids. 

 

Zac glanced at the red numbers shining from the cable box across from him, that and the twinkling lights on the tree the only things illuminating the room. The 09 changed to 10 just as a soft knock echoed from the front door, the knob turning slowly. 

 

“You’re late,” he smiled, standing up and crossing half of the room to meet his visitor, cold leather clad arms sliding over his sides and wrapping around him, a cold nose pressing to the side of his face. This was their tradition, a late night meeting just as Christmas crept in, a few minutes to spend alone in a family where alone time was something hard to come by. 

 

“Sorry,” Taylor breathed. “Playing Santa ran a little long,” he turned his head to look at the tree. “You excelled at the game, as always.”

 

Zac grinned, his eyes finally taking in the top of Taylor’s head, a chuckle escaping his lips.

 

“Seriously, Tay?” He spoke quietly, always careful not to wake anyone in the house. “A Santa hat?”

 

Taylor shrugged, his grin matching Zac’s, “well, I came to give you your gift.”

 

“I thought we agreed we weren’t buying gifts for each other this year,” Zac lifted an eyebrow. He hoped that Taylor hadn’t changed his mind and went out and gotten him something, he had nothing to give him in return. 

 

“We did,” Taylor pulled back a little, his hands sliding over Zac’s back, gripping his hips just slightly before moving up his body and eventually landing lightly on either side of his face. “You can’t buy this kind of gift in the store,” Taylor’s eyes had a glint in them as his face moved towards Zac’s. 

 

Once Taylor’s lips were on Zac’s, he didn’t waste any time. The kiss went from nonexistent to needy and fast instantly, Taylor walking the two of them towards the couch. When the backs of Zac’s knees hit the cushion, Taylor pushed him gently back, swinging them so that Zac was on his back, Taylor settling himself between his legs. They kissed feverishly, Zac pushing Taylor’s still cold jacket off his shoulders as Taylor’s fingers nimbly attacked the buttons on Zac’s shirt. 

 

They undressed as if it were a well rehearsed dance that they’d been doing for years - and Zac guessed that it was - clothes being tossed to the carpeted floor. When they were finished shedding their layers, Taylor settled himself back down between Zac’s legs, his face hovering above Zac’s, that twinkle still in his eyes. 

 

“Merry Christmas,” Taylor whispered, rubbing the pad of his thumb across Zac’s bottom lip.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Zac returned, pulling Taylor’s face back down to his own. Out of all of the Christmas traditions they’d accumulated over the years, Zac knew that this one would always be his favorite. These few short moments alone in the dark, the lights of the tree illuminating Taylor’s face, the quiet of the night surrounding them, was exactly what the thing Zac needed before the real hustle and bustle of Christmas settled down on them when morning came. 

 

Taylor reached up to push the Santa hat off of his head, but Zac grinned, grabbing his wrist.

 

“No,” he shook his head, moving his hand to the back of Taylor’s neck, pulling his face towards his own. “Leave it on.”


End file.
